Nights Lost
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Lydia and Malia spend night's together until something threatens to come between them.


Ever since Lydia and I became a couple we had spent almost every single night sleeping next to each other. We would comfort each other and love one another. She would sometimes dream of Allison and I would dream of the accident.

I was spooning Lydia in her bed having woken up from yet another nightmare when I heard it. Another heartbeat. It wouldn't have been strange if it wasn't for the fact that we were home alone. I immediately jumped into fight mode ready to take down anything that would threaten my strawberry blonde beauty. The heartbeat was moving through the house getting closer and closer to the Lydia's door. I climbed to the end of the bed and crouched, snarling and ready to attack if I needed too not caring that I was only in my underwear. I heard Lydia stir and could feel her confusion fall off in waves.

"Malia.. baby what are you doing?" Her husky voice almost snapped me out of my concentration for what was about to come.

"Just stay back Lydia, something's coming." I explained quietly between growls.

The heartbeat was steady and much louder. It was outside the door. I tried to smell for any emotions but all I got was confusion. A hand turned the door handle and it swung open slowly.

I was ready. I would attack to save both me and Lydia. I could hear Lydia shuffle further up her bed.

I let out a low steady growl and was about to launch before the sight before me stopped me dead in my tracks. Lydia let out an almost inaudible "oh".

Standing in the door way was Allison Argent... back from the dead?

Allison's eyes focused only on Lydia until I stood up. She glanced down noticing me in my underwear.. I could feel jealousy rippling off of her but she hid it well.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just woke up? I guess. I came here first." I had only seen Allison a few times before but everything about her was exactly the same - the way she looked, the way she talked.

"Al? Allison how are you here? You're dead?" Lydia moved to the end of the bed making sure the sheet stayed around her. I contemplated sitting down next to her before deciding maybe I should go.

"She's not dead. I can hear her heartbeat. You're not dead." I told them.

"That's good to know." Allison whispered now looking at the floor.

I began to grab my clothes from the night before. They were thrown around the room from the night of passion I had shared with my girlfriend of 8 months. Allison wasn't a threat and Lydia didn't need me to protect her now.

"I should erm.. I should go let you guys talk." I began to leave before Lydia interrupted..

"You don't have to go sweetie." Allison's eyes shut at the last word but she smiled at me, trying her hardest to not make me feel uncomfortable. I was grateful for that even if I could smell the jealousy coming off of her and the happiness pouring out of Lydia.

"It's okay. You two should talk."

I passed Allison and started to get dressed in the hallway before running.

I don't know how far I'd ran or how long I'd been running for but there was a primal instinct in me which told me running was a good idea. Of course I wasn't running away. I just needed time to think. What if Allison came to get Lydia back? What if Lydia wanted Allison and not me? What if the one person who truly understood me and everything I was didn't want to any more?

Hot tears fell down my face and my running halted immediately. I crumbled to the floor in heap of fear. I couldn't live without her. I couldn't watch her be with Allison. I loved her but maybe she loved Allison more than me. If Allison never died then we wouldn't even be together. She would leave me. I had to get out of here. I can't watch all this happen.

Even though it was the middle of the night I knew I had to speak to Scott.. he was my Alpha after all. I climbed silently through his window. Immediately I saw a baseball bat swing towards me before I grabbed it and threw it to the floor.

"Holy shit! Malia! You almost made me kill you!" Stiles shouted out, his voice almost shrieking.

"I would hardly say you would have killed me, Stiles." I let out a small giggle.

In the midst of the apparent "almost killing" Scott had woken up was now edging towards us whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Malia. What's up?" Scott sounded sleepy and I automatically felt guilty for waking them up.

"I erm... I'm going away for a while.. I just thought I should tell you." Both boys looked surprised and I didn't know whether I should tell them about Allison.

"Has something happened?" Scott was the first to react and I knew I should tell them. He was my Alpha and he needed to know.

"Allison's alive. I was at Lydia's and Allison came back. I can't... I can't watch Lydia choose her over me. I just can't do that." The tears once again fell down my face and my hands were shaking. I could once again feel confusion coming off of the boys but I couldn't react.

Stiles whispered a small "fuck" but Scott wrapped his arms around me tightly - comforting me.

"Is Lydia safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean it really is Allison she wouldn't hurt her."

"Malia, Lydia loves you. She's not going anywhere without you. We will figure this all out. Now we should go to Lydia's, okay?" Scott spoke words of wisdom meaning he was in Alpha mode. We all climbed in Stile's jeep and Scott rubbed my shoulder softly.

As we pulled up to Lydia's my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. I was terrified as to what lay in the house. Scott, Stiles and I softly opened the front door with the key Lydia had cut for me. As we made our way upstairs both me and Scott could hear two heartbeats. One was however a lot slower than the other. I pushed past the boys worried that my strawberry blonde beauty was hurt and threw myself into her bedroom but it was Allison's heartbeat that was slow. She was sleeping on Lydia's bed while my girlfriend paced around the room. Her head snapped towards me and she ran over hurling her arms around me. I was confused but didn't want to give up a chance to be close to her.

"You're okay. You're okay." I repeated, relieved that she was unharmed.

"Of course I'm okay sweetie."

Scott and Stiles stood in the door way both looking as confused as I felt. Allison was alive and sleeping in the room as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey Scott, Stiles. Before you ask me I have no idea how this happened. All I know is she woke up and came over here and she's been asking for Isaac the entire time." Isaac? All this time I thought Allison had loved Lydia back.. I thought she wanted her but she didn't she wanted Isaac?

"Well is she okay?" Scott asked protectively.

"Yeah she's fine. Just tired. Like we all are. You guys can crash here if you want. We should call her dad and Isaac tomorrow. And Deaton. Definitely Deaton." Lydia's smart was showing which made me smile.

"Yeah.. yeah that's a good idea." Stiles said.

The boys were sleeping in the spare bedrooms and I climbed into Lydia's parents bed with her. I didn't want to cross a barrier.. I wanted her to take time if she needed too. But it was her arms that wrapped around me pulling me tightly against her small frame.

"I love you, Malia." Lydia's words burrowed into my heart and claimed it as its home. She loved me. She loved me. She loved me.

"I love you too." Lydia left a delicate kiss on my neck.

"I know there's a lot to talk about and figure out but know this.. Malia you're the one I want - you're the one I love. I'm never going to leave you."

She wouldn't leave me.

She loved me.

Maybe this was all going to be okay.


End file.
